Heroes of Olympus: The Next Generation (tentative title)
by mommamommabear
Summary: Hello! This is a story wherein you can submit your own OCs. There is a character sheet and more information inside, please PM me once you've filled in ALL the required data. This will be a full-blown story, so please make your characters as detailed as possible. Thank you for participating! PM me if you can't copy the data sheet. -SUBMISSIONS OPEN- (PM submissions only)


Hello there! I'm mommamommabear, but you can just call me Charlie! I've been planning to do an interactive PJO story for a while now, but never got to actually making it. But, hey, all those writing hiatuses helped me get into the best university in my country so yay! Since we have about 5 months 'till school starts, I thought that I would finally try writing again. When I first started reading fanfiction (a looooong time ago), these kinds of stories were all the rage. I've always thought it was a fun concept, so I wanted to write something like it. Anyway, I'm planning to write a full-blown story, with sequels and everything. I'm still not sure if I should start the story with the characters as kids (okay, I'm 85% sure they're going to start as kids, but I just don't know what age yet), so you'll see parts with "tentative" written in them, meaning these aren't permanent yet. You can just enter data that's consistent to the tentative age you've chosen.

**By filling out this Character Sheet, you **_**AGREE**_** to me making changes to the character (age, motivations, etc.), but I will most likely inform you beforehand (unless you don't want to be spoiled). I will also be consulting you about your character regularly.**

**Not all characters will be part of the main heroes, but I will try to fit as many as I can. **

*Disclaimer: The Demigod Character Sheet is NOT MINE (though I added some necessary additions/revisions). It's from Deviantart by HgBird. Thank you Hg Bird for making such a detailed sheet! Here's the url: hgbird/art/Demigod-Character-Sheet-190324211

* * *

Demigod Character Sheet (I would prefer if submissions would be the child of a god/goddess, not a Titan or Nymph [though if interesting enough, I will still accept them])

**Basics **  
Full Name:  
Meaning:  
Hometown:  
Current Residence:  
Age: [tentative]  
Gender:  
Height: [tentative]  
Weight: [tentative]  
Blood Type: [This has meaning, look it up on Google. Either the Japanese or Korean meanings.]  
Nationality:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Birthday: [Include year, tentative. Not sure what year I should place the story in yet.]  
Chinese Zodiac:  
Compatibility: [Ex. The Rat is compatible with the Monkey and the Dragon; it is not compatible with the Horse.]  
Greek Zodiac:  
Ruling Planet(s):  
Element:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Type: [Here's where you put anything else about your character's hair; Has it been dyed? Is it damaged? How often does he/she dye it?]  
Eye Color:  
Eye Sight: [Does your character wear glasses or contacts? Does your character wear contacts for fashion purposes?]  
Tattoos/Piercings/Scars: [For tattoos, we'd like to know: How old your character was when he/she got the tattoo, where he/she got the tattoo (Body wise and location wise), and parent involvement. Same goes for unusual body piercings.]  
Physical Description:  
Clothing Description: [People have more than one outfit, so be general if needed.]

Celebrity Lookalike: [for reference only, doesn't have to be an exact replica]

**Personality **  
Good Traits:  
Flaws:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits:  
Any Strange Habits?: [Ex. I like ketchup on plain potato chips; I don't find it strange, but some people do. You could also put habits here that are neither good nor bad.]  
Fears:  
Why Do They Have These Fears?:  
Moral Standards:  
Favorite Food:  
Least Favorite Food:  
Favorite Drink:  
Least Favorite Drink:  
Favorite Color:  
Least Favorite Color:  
Favorite Scent:  
Favorite Sound:  
Favorite Sight:  
Favorite Time of Year:  
Favorite Time of Day:  
Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Song:  
Favorite Movie:  
Best School Subject:  
Worst School Subject:  
Best Camp Activity:  
Worst Camp Activity:

Hogwarts House: [personality reference only]

Ilvermorny House:[personality reference only]

**Family **  
Mother:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their mother?]  
Father:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their father?]  
Step-Parent/Foster Parents:  
Siblings:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their step-parents, siblings, ect.?]  
Closest Friends:  
Demigod Friends: [Can they make friends easily? Are they willing to make friends? Describe their attitude towards platonic relationships]  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: [Are they willing to have one? Describe their attitude towards romantic/sexual relationships.]  
Enemies: [In the demigod world, everyone is bound to have enemies. Big Three children will of course have enemies. Be general, you don't know other characters yet.]  
Pet(s):  
How did they acquire this/these pet(s)? Where did it's name come from? How old are they, ect.?:

**Fighting **  
Weapon:  
Mist Version:  
Armor?:  
Range:  
Style:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fatal Flaw: [Fatal Flaw's are, as the name states, **fatal**. Be original, we don't want to see "Percy's/Annabeth's flaw" or "Like Percy", ect. Not everyone would be willing to give their life for a friend's.]  
Abilities:

**Background: **[This has to be at least two paragraphs.]


End file.
